


Overnight

by waltangina (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Swearing, Teasing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/waltangina
Summary: Madali naman maayos ang líbog, lalo na kung taga-kabilang kanto lang ang kaharutan.
Relationships: Basilio/Isagani (Noli Me Tangere & Related Works)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> Rated 18+  
> Bawal po minor dito. Please, exit this po!
> 
> Not necessarily a UPD AU pero, contextually speaking, nag-aaral sina Basilio (BA Psychology) at Isagani (BA History minor in Filipino at Panitikan) sa UP. Bakasyon nila kaya pareho silang nasa Laguna.
> 
> Glossary & headcanon details @ End notes! **Kung ikaw ay inglisero, I do encourage na tingnan muna ang glossary** , para 'di kayo ma-confuse sa mga words. I used Bekimon and some regional languages.
> 
> Enjoy po! This is my first fan fic of 2020, wow! Feel free na mag-kudos o kumento! Constructive criticism is also welcome. Salamat!

Maraming simula ang iisang kuwento.

Puwede tayong magsimula sa maliit na bahay ng pamilyang Dimaano. Kay Basilio, na naghuhugas ng puwet ngayon sa banyo. O kay Inang Sisa, na nagtitiklop ng mga damit sa sala habang nanonood ng _Ang Probinsyano_. O kay Crispin, na nasa sala rin, nakaupo sa sahig, nakadikit ang mga mata sa TV dahil, aba, baka mahuli na sina Cardo! Malapit na sina Hipolito! Hala! Ayun, o! Ay, putek. Biglang commercial.

Puwede rin tayo magsimula sa labas. Sa hiyaw ng pagngiyaw ng mga pusa. Mga pusang hayok na hayok. Karat ang habol ng mga ito. At meron nang nakikipag-ano sa bubong ng mga Dimaano. Binubulabog ng ingay ang mga paniking mabababa ang lipad. Dahil masyadong naiingayan ang mga paniki, lalayo at dadayò sila sa ibang tuktok. Sa ibang bubong. O kaya sa isang hardin. Sa munting hardin ng isang bahay sa kabilang kanto.

Puwede din tayo magsimula sa bahay na iyon. Sa isang lalaking nakatunganga't nakabukaka sa sofa, hinihimas-himas ang katabing pusa, na napapikit sa tuwa na dala ng palad ng amo. _Buti pa 'tong si Mingming_ , isip ni Isagani. _Putang ina, walang pinoproblema._

Maraming problema ang iisang kuwento.

Pinoproblema ni Basilio kung nasaan ang paboritong highlighter sa gitna ng kuwartong tila dinelubyo sa kalat. Pinoproblema ni Sisa kung dapat bang mas unahin ang mga plantsahin o labahin búkas. Pinoproblema ni Crispin ang kurot ng antok, ngunit hindi pa tapós ang teleserye. Namomroblema rin ang mga pusang tigang at mga paniking walang tahanan. Ang pusa ni Isagani lang yata ang mapayapa ngayong gabi, dahil kahit si Isagani, pinoproblema kung paano nga ba magsulat.

Magsulat ng erotika.

Huwebes pa lang, kaya hindi pa nauwi ang kaniyang tiyo. Marami rin ang kumokontak dito, lalo na nitong nakaraang 2016. Bising-bisi tuloy si Padre Florentino sa pagmimisa sa mga lamay. May mga pagkakataong hindi na siya nagpapabayad, awang-awa sa mga maralitang inosentes na namamatayan.

Sa mga gabing napapag-iwanan kasama ni Mingming, ginagapang siya ng mahahalay na pag-iisip. Kinikindatan ng dilim. Dinidilaan ng malamig na hangin, sa batok, sa braso, sa binti. Kinikiliti ng mahaharot na eksena sa utak. At ang tsismoso niyang junior, tatayô, makikisilip sa labas ng boxers. Para bang nagtatanong, _Uy, ano meron? Ba't 'di mo pa rin ako nilalaro?_

_Putang ina, kausap ko na naman sarili ko nito._

Tumayô si Isagani at pumunta sa kusina. Naghugas ng kamay, nagtuyô. Inabót ng kaliwang kamay ang matigas na ari. Hinawakan, pero ilang himas pa lang, nawalan na ng gana. Malungkot magsalsal. Malungkot mag-isa. Ayaw na niyang madagdagan ng isa pang tula tungkol sa kalungkutan.

Tiningnan niya ang orasan sa ibabaw ng dingding. Alas diyes y bente. Napaisip siya. Kung magsasalsal, tiyak mauubos ang ilang minuto na para sana sa ibang _mas_ mahahalagang bagay. Imbis na i-outline ang report tungkol sa Panitikang Rebolusyonaryo, o magsulat ng erotika (na totoong assignment nga!) para sa isang elective, aasikasuhin pa niya ang kalibugan.

Kaso, hindi na rin siya makaka-concentrate. Hinihipuan siya ng líbog.

_Ano na'ng gagawin ko?_

Magandang tanong, Isagani. Ano nga bang mainam para hindi ka na pagpawisan diyan? Tingnan mo ka. Kawawang bata. Hindi makaisip nang diretso, wala pang solusyon sa burát o sa acads. Kumbakit pa kasi, ang dami mong kinuhang Filipino electives nitong semestre. At hindi ka lang kumuha ng writing class, pati panitikan related pa. Pero enjoy naman matuto ng literary history, 'di ba? Ano nga ba 'yung napag-aralan niyo kamakailan sa Pan Pil 160? Panulaan ng Pilipinas 'yung klase, at ang unang tinalakay ay panahon ng pre-kolonyal. Wala pang papel noon, pero may panitikan na. Mga tula, epiko, bugtong, kuwentong bayan. Ano ba'ng tawag du'n? Oral tradition? Oral history?

Ay, wala na. Ibang oral na ang iniisip niya, o.

Uminit ang mukha ni Isagani. Wala nang ibang maisip kungdi sex. Pero ayaw niya gamitin ang sariling kamay. Mas masarap siguro may kasiping ngayon. Mas maganda siguro ang maisusulat niya kung gayon. Tsaka, tutal, wala naman ang amain sa bahay, tiyak puwedeng magdala ng bisita, 'di ba? Puwede, puwede.

Mas mabilis pa sa alas kuwatro ang pagpalit niya ng damit at pagsuot ng tsinelas panlabas. Sa kabilang kalye lamang nakatira ang kaniyang matalik na kaibigan. Matalik na ka-ibigan. Katalik niyang kaibigan? Wala pa silang official label ni Basilio, kaya FuBu pansamantala ang itawag natin sa kanilang dalawa.

Takbo-lakad si Isagani, umaasang walang pulis na nagmamanman sa gilid-gilid papunta sa bahay ng mga Dimaano. Doon, paikot-ikot pa rin si Basilio sa loob ng kuwarto, hinahanap ang paboritong highlighter para makapagsimula nang mag-review ng Bio 1 o Psych 101. Depende kung ano'ng libro na unang makita. Nananatiling naliligaw pa rin ang highlighter at mga libro sa makalat na kuwarto nang marinig ang "Tao po? Tao po?" sa labas ng gate. Hindi na niya kailangan silipin kung sino ito. Alam ng kumakabog niyang puso ang tinig na 'yun. 

"O, Isagani? Ikaw ba iyan, iho? Hay, kaawaan ka ng Diyos."

"Magandang gabi po, Tita. 'Sensiya na po sa abala..."

"Halika, pasok ka! Hay, mahamog na. Wala ba si Father? May kailangan kayo?"

"Sa Sabado pa po iyon babalik ng Laguna. Marami pong lamay kasi. Lalo na sa maliliit na bayan. Si Basilio po?"

"Hayun, nagkulong na sa kuwarto. Akyatin mo na lang, ha? Dahan-dahan lang, iho. Tulóg na ang bunso ko."

Wala pang labing-limang segundo para umakyat ng hagdan at kumatok sa pinto ni Basilio. Pero ibang klase talaga kapag napangunahan ng karupukan. Dahil wala pang labing-limang segundo, nakapagpalit na siya ng fit na fit na black shirt at malambot na shorts. 'Yung maikling-maikli, parang pekpek nyorts na rin. Hapít na hapít ito sa kaniyang puwet. Tiyak titigasan ang kaniyang bisita. Dumukot na rin siya ng random book mula sa bag, at nag-props pa ng lapis, ipinatong ito sa likod ng tainga. Dumapa agad sa kama, kunwari nagbabasa. Para pagkatok ni Isagani at sinabi niyang, "Bukás," magugulat ang bisita sa puwet niya na bungad agad pagkapasok. Magandang gabi! Bilog na bilog ang buwan, 'no?

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Bukás."

Narinig niya ang pagtulak ng pinto. "Aba... Mukhang busy, ha..." Nagsara ito at mahinang nagklik ang lock.

"Nag-aaral pa ako. Ano'ng kailangan mo, Gani?" Patuloy siya sa pagkukunwari. Nakapako ang mga mata sa libro, pero wala talagang naiintindihan. Itinaas ni Basilio ang mga paa, inalok na maupo siya sa gilid ng kama. Lumapit naman si Isagani.

"Bakit ang hot mo?" Sabay sampal sa puwet. Sabay agaw ng kaliwang paa. Isinubo ito ng walang pasintabi. Napakagat ng labi si Basilio. Himala, walang ungol, walang tunog. "Aba... Seryosong nag-aaral ka ba talaga?" 

Pinisil ni Isagani ang dalawang pisngi ng kaniyang puwet. Hinila palayo, palayo, palayo— hindi na mapigilan ni Basilio ang matinis na ungol na nakaipit sa lalamunan. Lumapit si Isagani, tinanggal muna ang lapis na nakasukbit, tsaka direktang ibinulong sa tainga, "Huy, tahimik ka lang, baby ko... Natutulog na raw kapatid mo." Sabay kagat sa tainga, may kasamang dila na paikot-ikot din. Bumaba itong dila sa leeg. Sinupsop. Pinupog ng mga halik. Nilasap-lasap na para bang kay tamis-tamis ng kaniyang Basilio.

Nakapangibabaw na si Isagani. Bising-bisi ang bibig sa batok, habang kinikiskis ang matigas na ari sa likod ng pekpek shorts. "Putang ina," siya naman ang napaungol. "Ang sarap siguro ipasok nito sa 'yo, baby."

"M-may, may condom k-ka ba diyan?"

Napahinto siya sa pagkagúlat. "Sa... sa bahay. Merong condom pa sa bahay. Strawberry. Tsaka kaunting lube."

"Puwede na 'yun."

"Sandali, sandali! Pupunta tayo du'n? Ngayon? Ano'ng sasabihin mo sa nanay mo?"

"Pustahan, tulóg na siya. Tsaka, papayag naman siya kung mag-overnight ako sa inyo. Sabihin ko na lang... assignment? Sa isang GE. Puwede na."

"E kung hindi ka payagan? Tsaka, grabe... Magsisinungaling ka sa nanay mo? Nanay mo 'yun, Basi."

"Gani? Kailangan ba niyang malaman? Na kakantutin mo ako sa tumbong? O gusto mo bang aminin ko pa kay Inay, 'Ma! Alis lang po ako. Boblowjobin ko bespren ko!' Ganu'n?"

Napabuntong-hininga si Isagani. "Sige. Assignment. GE. Ayos na."

Tama nga ang hula ni Basilio, tulóg na ang kaniyang ina. Nakapatay ang lahat ng ilaw sa ibaba. Nakakandado rin ang lahat. Pumilas na lang si Basilio ng post-it (na búkas ng tanghali pa mababasa ni Sisa), at isinulat ang landline ni Isagani, sakaling maisipan niyang tumawag kinabukasan. Nagdagdag din siya ng maikling paalam ng pag-overnight sa bahay ng ka(-)ibigan.

Pagkadating nila sa Casa Florentino, walang patumpik-tumpik pa. Ni-lock ang pinto sa trangkahan. Sinarado ang pinto sa bahay. Hinawi ang mga kurtina.

Ipinako ni Isagani si Basilio sa pinakamalapit na pader. Nagdiin agad ng halik. Tila nagpahiran ng laway, nagpalitan ng hininga— mapupusok! Nang humiwalay, ginabay niya si Basilio papuntang sofa. Mahaba at yari sa molave, pinatungan ng kutson upang malambot sa puwitan. Dito, natutulog sa kaliwang banda si Mingming. Sa kanang banda naupo si Isagani, kaharap si Basiliong nakaupo sa kanlungan niya. Itinuloy nila ang pagsinghap-singhap, pagkagat-kagat, paghigop-higop. Ninanamnam ang lasa at amoy ng isa't isa.

Unang naghubad si Basilio. Shirt lang muna, dahil alam naman niyang libóg na libóg si Isagani kapag naka-pekpek shorts lang siya. Itinanggal niya rin ang shirt ng kaibigan, isinantabi sa gilid ng sofa, nang hindi maistorbo ang pusang natutulog. Nagtanim siya ng mga halik sa dibdib, sa balikat, sa buong braso. Pababa nang pababa ang mga halik.

Nakaluhod na siya sa carpet. Inipit niya ang mga hinlalaki sa loob ng garter ng shorts at boxers ni Isagani, sabay hinila pababa. Pa-hita. Pa-tuhod. Pa-binti. Pa-talampakan. At sa wakas, nasa sahig. Namamangha pa rin siya sa hubad na hubog ni Isagani. Makinis ang mala-chico na katawan. Madulas hipuin, kahit ang mabalbon na binti.

Pinaghiwalay niya ang mga tuhod ni Isagani. Tig-isang hinagkan ang hita. Dinilaan ang alak-alakan (alam niyang erogenous zone itong likod ng tuhod). Hinawakan ang matigas na ari, pero sa singit muna nagtuon ng halik-dila-halik-dila. Kaliwang singit, kanang singit. Palipat-lipat. Pinapanood niya ang namumulang mukha ng binata, na nakatingin din at pinapanood pala siya. 

Nakatitig si Basilio kay Isagani nang hinagkan ang ulo ng burát. At ipinasok sa bibig. At sinupsop ang ulo, at ulo lamang. Dinilaan nang paikot-ikot, himas-himas pa rin ang kahabaan ng matigas na bumbong. Dakilang daks talaga si Isagani!

"Puta... Nang-aasar ka, ha," angil ni Isagani, nakatakip ang isang kamay sa bibig.

"Gusto mo naman." Kumindat si Basilio, huthot ang tuktok ng nota.

"Oo... Masarap..."

Tumigil muna si Basilio para abutin ang kamay na nasa bibig ni Isagani. Isinubo agad ang dalawang daliri. "Huwag ka mahiya," bulong niya habang nilalantakan na parang putahe ang mga daliri. "Mas masarap kapag maingay. Gusto rin kita naririnig, baby."

"Putang ina, Basilio... Ang hot... Putang ina ka..."

"Sabihin mo lang kung ano'ng gusto mo, Isagani ko."

"Talikod ka nga."

Tumayô siya at tumalikod. Tumuwad. Naramdaman niya ang mga palad ni Isagani sa kaniyang baiwang. Sunod, ang matigas na ari nito, kinikiskis, dinidiin, sa likod ng nyorts. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya napasinghap dito, akala mo'y iniiyot na mismo.

"Gusto kita dilaan," sabi ni Isagani. "Ayos lang ba?"

Lumingon siya nang nakangiti. "Naman. Naglilinis ako nang maayos."

"Aba. Laging handa puwet mo, ha!"

"Laging handa, basta ikaw."

"Sandali, lipat tayo sa kama ko."

Doon lang hinubad ni Basilio ang kaniyang pambaba, pagkapasok ng kuwarto. Laking gúlat ni Isagani na wala siyang suot na underwear, ni brip o boxers. Kahit panty. As in, wala! Titing matigas ang bungad agad pagkahulog ng nyorts.

"Putang ina, lumabas ka na walang—?"

"Sabi ko nga sa 'yo. Laging handa. Nasaan na 'yung condom? Du'n ba ulit sa drawer?"

Tumango si Isagani, na nakapuwestong starfish sa kama. Nang umupo si Basilio sa may paanan, kakapunit lang niya ng condom wrapper. Ipinaalala niyang itapon iyon nang maayos, para hindi atakihin sa puso ang kaniyang tiyuhing pari. Tumango lang ulit si Isagani. 

"Sandali. Gusto mo bang..."

"Ano? Huwag ko ba muna ilagay? Pero nakabukas na, e."

"A, ano..."

"Ano? Ngayon ka pa nahiya?"

Maraming paraan ng pakikipagtalik. Maraming posisyon, iisa lang ang dulo. Kasukdulan. Maabot ang rurok. Labasan. Maraming kasukdulan sa iisang kuwento. Pero, foreplay po muna tayo.

"Puwede, ano... 69 sana? Ayos lang ba 'yun?"

Lumaki ang mata ni Basilio, kasabay ng paglawak ng ngiti. "Baby... Kyut mo! Oo naman!"

Isinuot niya muna ang condom sa ari ni Isagani, iniayos nang mabuti, bago pumuwesto sa ibabaw, naka-balintuwad. Kumapit si Isagani sa kaniyang baiwang, ginabayan papalapit sa mukha niya. Mabuti na lang, halos malapít ang agwat ng tangkad nila, kaya madaling mag-69. Nakahawak na si Basilio sa bayag niya, sapo ang malalaking bola, handang-handa nang isubo siya, isubo ang lahat, 'yung totoo na, wala ng asaran at biro. Hinihintay lang niyang umanggulo si Isagani sa ibaba.

Nang maramdaman ang dila nito sa kaniyang tumbong, kinain niya siya ng buong giliw. Si Isaganing lasang strawberry. Buong-buo, ipinasok sa bibig. Niluwa. Isinubo. Inikutan ng dila. Sinipsip. Pataas. Pababa. Paulit-ulit. Maingay nilang nilapa ang isa't isa. Hayok na hayok.

Tila malinamnam ang kinakaing nota, sarap na sarap din siya sa pagsalit-salit ni Isagani ng dila at daliri sa nag-iisang butas. Una, didilaan siya nang buong kainaman. Biglang papasok ang isang daliri, lalaruin ang kaloob-looban. Ilalabas. Manghihimasok ulit ang dila. Marahan at mamasâ-masâng halik. At manghihimasok na naman ang daliri. Paiba-iba, dahil alam niyang madali ma-distract si Basilio. Sinasadya ito ni Isagani dahil ayaw niya mismo labasan agad-agad.

"Sandali—" si Isagani. Batid ni Basilio ang ibig sabihin noon: _Tama na muna._ Iniluwa niya ang titi at umurong, inilapit ang kaniyang puwet sa malagkit na nota. Pero mapang-asar si Isagani, kaya hindi muna ishinut ang ari sa loob. Ulit, kiniskis niya ang sarili sa pagitan ng mga bilugang pisngi. Hinampas niya ang kaliwang pisngi. Napasigaw si Basilio. Isa pang palo, mas malakas. Isa naman sa kanan. Isa ulit sa kaliwa. Isa pa. Isa pa. Isa pa. Isa pa.

"Gani! Hayop!" bulalas ni Basilio. "Ibigay mo na!"

"Ibigay? Ang alin, baby?"

"Ganiiiii... Ibigay mo... sa 'kin..."

Para lalong mahibang sa pagnanasa, ipinasok ni Isagani ang dulo ng ulo sa entrada ng kaniyang butas. Ngunit hinila rin agad.

"Gago!"

"Ano ba kasi gusto mo, baby?" Nakangisi siya, nagkukunwaring inosente, pero sa totoo lang, pinapagana lang niya ang utak. Humuhugot na ng mga salita. Iniisip kung paano kakathain ang tulang assignment. Sa wakas. May maisusulat na siya.

"Isagani, gusto kita. Gustung-gusto kita."

"Talaga?"

"Ikaw lang... Kaya, please... please, baby..."

"Ganu'n ba?"

"Oo! Sa 'yo lang! Sa 'yo lang ako! Sa 'yo lang, sa— o! O! Isagani— Sige pa! Ha— Sige lang—"

Naka-balintuwad pa rin siya, nakatukod ang mga kamay at tuhod sa kama. Nakahiga lang si Isagani, hawak-hawak siya sa baiwang. Patuloy siyang gumigiling, labas-pasok sa basâ at mainit na ari. Sa matigas at malaking ari. Takam na takam siya para kay Isagani. Takam na takam din si Isagani para sa masikip na puwet.

"Putang ina... Puta, puta, puta— A! Basilio... Bas... Basi... Basilio..." Singhap. Ungol. Singhap. Angil. Singhap. Hiyaw. Nauubusan siya ng hininga, pero patuloy pa ring idinidiin, idinuduldol, ang sarili paloob, paloob, paloob, paloob. 

Huminto siya para maghabol ng hininga. Kahit si Basilio, napahangos. Umupo si Isagani para magpalit ng posisyon. Nakadapa pa rin ang botomesa. Iniangat nito ang puwet. Ilang hininga lang, tinira siya ulit sa tumbong. Binayô nang malakas, pero mabagal. Mahinay ang paggalaw ni Isagani paglabas, dahan-dahan, pero biglang isasalpok ang buong ari sa loob. Humahagak si Basilio, nauulol, panay daing.

"La-la-bas... lalabasan na 'ko!"

Pabilis nang pabilis ngayon si Isagani. Pero kung kailan malapit na malapit na malapit na siya, biglang tumigil. Hinatak palabas ang ari, at sinampal ng malamig na hangin ang kaniyang nagngangangawang butas.

Dinakma siya ni Isagani sa balikat, hinila pababa. Ipinako sa kama ng mga basâng halik at banayad na pagkagat. Ilang segundo, pumangibabaw na si Isagani. Binuhat ang mga hita ni Basilio, isinampa pareho sa malapad na balikat. Idiniin ang sarili. Napasigaw si Basilio. Napahawak siya sa sarili, nagsasalsal habang tinitira sa tumbong. 

Umaalog ang buong kama. Basag na basag ang gabi sa kanilang mga palahaw na nagmamaktol ng sige pa, sige pa... Mukhang daig na rin nila ang mga pusa sa bubong kanina. Kahit mga paniki, nagsiliparan paalis. Walang tigil si Isagani sa pagbayô. Labas-pasok, labas-pasok. Mas madiin, mas marahas, mas mabilis, mas, mas, mas— Pumunit ang tinig ni Isagani. Tumapon ang kaniyang ulo patalikod.

Tila bang hudyat ito para labasan din, napaarko ang likod ni Basilio. Kasabay ng rurok ang paghiyaw at pagtalsik ng tamod. Buti na lang, kumalat ito sa kaniyang tiyan at kamay lang. Hindi kailangan magpalit ng kobrekama. 

Maraming wakas ang iisang kuwento.

Sa ngayon, dito na natin tutuldukan ang kuwento ng dalawang malilibog na lalaki. Pagkatapos nilang mag-shower (siyempre, may kasamang halik-halik, haplos-haplos), tumiklop sila sa ilalim ng kumot. Hayaan natin silang hubo't hubad sa kama, magkayakap, magkadantay. Nakapikit at malapit nang matulog. Bahala na kung anong oras magigising. Bahala na kung anong kakainin mamayang almusal. Bahala nang magulat ang matandang tiyuhin, na mamaya lang ay kakatok sa trangkahan bandang alas otso. 

"Hoy!" sigaw ni Isagani. "Putang ina, ang pangit naman ng ending mo! Ang ayos-ayos ng gabi, e. Baguhin mo naman!"

"Gani..." Napakunot ng mukha si Basilio. "Sino ba'ng inaaway mo, baby? Dadalawa lang tayo dito."

"Sino pa? Heto e! 'Tong makulit at tsismosong narrator na 'to. Kanina ka pa e! Bayaan mo nga kami rito. Ito na 'yung ending. Nagkantutan kami. Masaya lahat. Sasagutin ako ni Basi sa umaga. Magiging kami na. Pakakasalan ko 'to, pero sa ibang kuwento na 'yun! Tapós!"

Maraming wakas ang iisang kuwento.

At sabi niya, hindi na raw sila FuBu pagdating ng umaga.

**Author's Note:**

>  **GLOSARYO** :  
> \- Alak-alakan: Likod ng tuhod.  
> \- Angil: Growl, snarl.  
> \- Ang Probinsyano: Panggabing teleserye sa ABS-CBN.  
> \- Balintuwad: Nakabaliktad, nakataas ang puwet. (Upside down, bottom's up. Yep.)  
> \- Batok: Leeg. Nape of the neck.  
> \- Bayô: Pound  
> \- Botomesa (Bekimon): Bottom. 'Yung nagpapatíra.  
> \- Bumbong: Tube. Cylindrical. (Figuratively speaking, 'yung shaft ng penis. 'Yung length ng etits.)  
> \- Burát (Tagalog): Titi. Etits. Nota.  
> \- Dakma: Dinakot. Sinunggab. Sinakmal. Inagaw.  
> \- Daks (Bekimon): Malaki. Malaking titi.  
> \- Dayò: Pagpunta sa ibang lugar.  
> \- Delubyo: Kalamidad. Sakuna.  
> \- Duldol: Thrust.  
> \- FuBu: Fuck Buddy.  
> \- GE: General Education. Bahagi ito ng curriculum ng lahat ng mga estudyante. Kahit "tinake" niyo na ito noong Grade 11-12, magte-take pa rin kayo ng GE sa college. Bale, JUNK K-12 PA RIN!!! No to GE Reform!!!  
> \- Hangos: (variations: napahangos) Suminghap/sumingap. Paghagak. Paghingal. Gasp.  
> \- Hayók: Gutóm na gutóm. Starving. (Figuratively, hungry, lusting, craving for sex.)  
> \- Himas: Hawak.  
> \- Hinlalaki: Thumb.  
> \- Hipò: (variations: hinihipuan, hinihipo, hipuin) Haplos.  
> \- Hiyaw: Sigaw.  
> \- Huthot: Suck.  
> \- Ishinut: Shoot, as in, i-shoot. Ipasok. Hindi "shut" na parang "shut up." Long /U/ sound po iyan. (Baka masyadong western ang iyong pagkabasa sa word na ito, kaya ko nilagay sa glossary bilang gabay. Peace.)  
> \- Iyot (Binisaya): Kantot. Sex.  
> \- Kanlungan: Lap.  
> \- Karat (Kapampangan): Kantot. Iyot. Sex.  
> \- Kasiping: Kasamang nakahiga. (Not necessarily lewd/ sexual, but can be interpreted as such within context.)  
> \- Kasukdulan: Rurok. Climax. (Figuratively speaking, orgasm.)  
> \- Katalik: Sexual partner.  
> \- Mahalay: Malaswa. Bastos. Lewd. Obscene. Indecent.  
> \- Maharot: Malandi. Hindi mapalagay. Magasó. Mischievous.  
> \- Makipag-ano: Sex.  
> \- Mangha: Nahihiwagaan. Amazed.  
> \- Maralita: Dukha. Mahirap. Hikahos.  
> \- Matalik: Malapít. Close.  
> \- Nagmamanman (Salitang Ugat: manman): Observe.  
> \- Nota (Bekimon): Titi.  
> \- Nyorts (Bekimon): Shorts.  
> \- Pan Pil 160: Panulaan sa Pilipinas. Isang klase na nagse-specialize sa panitikang tula. (Opo, totoong course ito sa UPD.)  
> \- Pisngi: Cheeks. (Pisngi ng puwet: buttcheeks.)  
> \- Salpok: Collide. Bump. Clash.  
> \- Salsal: Masturbate.  
> \- Sapo: To craddle with your palm/cup your hands at.  
> \- Singhap: Paghangos. Paghagak. Gasp for air.  
> \- Talampakan: Ankle.  
> \- Tigang: Tuyô. Hindi basâ. (Figuratively speaking, malibog. In English, dry and horny.)  
> \- Tumbong: Butas ng puwet. Ass hole.  
> \- Tuwad: Yumuko nang nakataas ang puwet.  
> \- Ungol: Moan.
> 
>  **HEADCANONS:**  
>  \- Dimaano ang surname nina Sisa, Basilio, at Crispin.  
> \- Florentino ang surname ni Isagani. (2015 pa 'to headcanon, from the theory na anak talaga ni P. Florentino si Gani. Nasa Tumblr ito naka-post. I wasn't aware until recently that some fans started using this surname, too. I did not impose this to anyone, nor am I brainwashing students to accept this headcanon. My ideas are my own.)  
> \- Left-handed si Isagani rito. Right-handed si Basilio. Yes, I'm still using this headcanon years later, lol.  
> \- Rizal described Sisa's eyes as mapupungay, so gayun din ang pag-describe ko kay Basilio. I'd like to think that Basi takes after his mom more than Pedro.  
> \- Isagani loves Basilio's eyes and lashes very, very much. He loves to kiss them. He loves looking at those beautiful lashes. He loves looking at Basilio's face in general. Natu-turn on siyang panoorin si Basi.  
> \- Isagani is also a fan of light hair pulling. Light lang, hehe.  
> \- Natu-turn on si Basilio kapag hinahagkan siya sa mata. EZ niya 'to.  
> \- Basilio is a loud bottom. I don't accept criticism on this one. Charot!  
> \- Basilio. Begging. That's all I have to say.  
> \- Isagani likes to tease AND to be teased. Hindi lang siya pa-edgy. Gusto niya rin ang edging.  
> \- Sometimes, they like it bareback. With lots of lube. Pero bibihira sila mag-anuhan ng walang condom. Nagpapa-test din sila. Basagani says YES TO SAFE SEX!


End file.
